The Dark God
by Warrior RA
Summary: In the Days of Old, Magic was Free, and the Gods roamed the earth. However due to a betrayal it all ended... or has it? Follow the Life of Harry Potter, Prodigy and Dark Wizard, however not all is as it seems, whenever is it? AU / OP Harry / Pairings undecided yet, vote in the reviews :) still work in progress, prob will be rewritten and reviewed later
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark God**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did Harry wouldn't be such a failure

* * *

In the Ancient Days, when Magic roamed free and uninhibited, when Warlocks walked the earth, wielding magic naturally with no mediums, the Old Gods were worshipped by all Magicals, each magician choosing to follow one patron God when they hit their first magical maturity at eleven, although choosing isn't accurate, for it's the person's magic that picks which gods service they were born to follow.

Each God having special rituals and presenting specific magic and abilities to his followers, from there Dragonlords, Enchanters, Elementals, Beast Masters, Necromancers and all the other Ranks were born.

However, even these Gods weren't equal, some were more powerful than others, none more so than the Dark God, for he was the first to come before all his brethren, when existence was a vast void of Darkness.

Sadly, those days are long past, for the other gods, angry and jealous at the power their elder brother wielded, combined power and followers to trap him in the dimensional rift, using sacrificial ancient Magiks, a place between existences, that technically didn't exist before he was locked there, and had all his followers slaughtered.

The Dark God angered by this treachery, swore that he would one day return and cursed all the Gods to be forgotten by all Magicals, that they too would be unable to reach the living plane until the day he was freed once more….

* * *

The wind howled in the distance while the stars shone bright over the earth below.

The town of surrey was quite as expected of a normal middleclass trouble-free neighborhood at such an ungodly hour, oblivious to the shooting stars barreling through the skies and the celebrations occurring on the streets by weird people dressed in funny clothing that looked like the robes of old, you see these people aren't like normal folk, these people are Magicals blessed by the Old gods to wield unimaginable powers over the world and reality itself.

However, normal humans, muggles as they are called, weren't accepting of these magicians, their jealousy driving them to declare all Magicals as descendants of the Devil.

This led to a bloody war that ended with the destruction of Camelot and the fall of the Pendragon line.

So, when all seemed lost, Merlin, or Myrddin Wylltas he was known then, called upon Old Magic empowered by 28 Families, now known as the sacred Twenty-Eight, to hide Magicals forever even from the memories of muggles, initiating what was called the Statue of Secrecy, sadly such magic comes with a price, and on that day Myrddin was no more.

Back to the present, to this night of miracles, for you see this wasn't any normal night, for on October 31, 1981 the greatest Dark Lord of the last Five centuries was finally defeated after a devastating war that lasted a decade…. a decade of suffering for both parties involved, for it appeared that Lord Voldemort had lost his mind the last couple of years in the war, to the point of slaughtering even Purebloods, a term given to the Magicals that can boast a line of Magicians for many Generations, that decided to remain neutral in the war, decimating old Pureblood houses into oblivion, even though most of his followers and most loyal were Purebloods themselves and his agenda being that of the pureblood cause allegedly.

So how was such an unstoppable force finally stopped? (Pun Unintended) The answer is laughable and absurd, for where old powerful magicians with experience from the war with Grindlewald failed, an infant of no more than 15 months put a stop to the Evil that no one dared speak his name.

Harry Potter, survived and trumped where his parents died in his steed, for The Dark Lord was after him that night, due to a Prophecy that he didn't even fully know or comprehend, truly a madman to challenge the Fates themselves where even the Old Gods not dare...

So where is our savior this instant? That question was on the mind of every celebrating wizard and witch while they toasted in hushed voices "To the Boy-Who-Lived. To Harry Potter"

Back in Surrey, specifically in Privet Drive, one Albus Dumbledore, a man declared by many to be the greatest Wizard to walk the earth since the Founders of Hogwarts themselves, a school which he was proudly headmaster of himself, was walking, carrying a bundle in his arms, towards House number 4.

As soon as he reached his destination, an old looking tabby cat jumped off the wall surrounding the house and morphed into a serious and regal looking women in proper robes and a pointed hat proudly showing off her witch heritage.

"Albus" she greeted.

"ah, Minerva, what a pleasure to see you on this beautiful night, although I would've expected you to be celebrating with the others" the old wizard replied.

"Honestly Albus they're out of control, it's like they're trying to expose us to the muggles!" she exclaimed, but then sighed and continued, "So is that Him?" she asked while peering closer to gaze at the sleeping child.

"Yes, it appears Mr. Potter was exhausted by todays ordeal and will be sleeping for a while, so I'll leave him at his aunt's house with a warming and Notice Me Not charm after setting up the Wards" Albus concluded.

"Are you sure Albus? These muggles, I don't think they're the best people to be raising our savior…" she was cut off while speaking

"Nonsense, my dear Minerva, who better to raise him then his own Blood? I don't think he'll appreciate not letting him live with his last remaining relatives when he grows up" Albus argued.

"I guess your right" She trailed off.

So on that Starry night while the British wizarding community celebrated until dawn, they never knew that this day was one of Reckoning not celebration, for Albus Dumbledore, so called Second coming of Merlin made the greatest mistake in his life, one that would come back to haunt him, as at the moment he apparated away, the infants eyes opened staring at the night sky where for a second all the stars in the starry sky disappeared and reappeared as his eyes glowed green, speaking of infinite power that would one day raise the world to a Golden Age or bring down its utter annihilation…

If only he had stayed for a second longer then the future would have been vastly different, but fate is such a fickle thing, as it happened only one being noticed the phenomenon, The Elder centaur looked up and whispered solemnly, "The Dark God has risen… Mars have Mercy on our souls…."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is chapter 2 of my very first attempt at writing so I'm not sure how it'll turn out and id love some Feedback + I don't have anyone to proof-read it or judge it so bear with me : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP, if I did Harry would've listened to the Hat**

"BOY!"

Harry quickly ran inside, he knew not to leave his uncle waiting, let's just say the consequences weren't at all pleasant to the say the least.

He found his Uncle sitting on his favorite chair eyes glued to the Telly, it's a wonder it hasn't broken down yet with such a massive girth harry mused.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"Go start on Lunch, and it better be done by the time my show is over..."

The threat left unsaid, not that it even needs to be said for Harry to understand, he'd been faced with the consequences more times than he can count.

As he walked into the kitchen and started to get ready to prepare the meal, he let his mind start to wonder, it wasn't like he needed to actively concentrate on such a menial task anymore, he's been doing it since he was tall enough to reach the stove, and that's while standing on a chair.

Harry has always known he was a special child, at first it was because he was the only child he knew that got beaten every day for sketchy reasons such a breathing too loud, certainly little Duddlykins had never had a single hair on his head touched in his life, while Harry had his bones broken more times than he even had bones… he was turning 8 at the end of July.

However, he'd noticed another reason proving he was special, even if he had been Hidden away at number 4 Privet Drive all his life, he knew that no adult let alone a child could go through all that and still be alive, he would always be thrown in his cupboard after being beaten and wake up the next day as if nothing had happened.

His Uncle certainly thought it was Freakish since him being Healed seemed to make his Uncle even Angrier and get him beaten all over again… Although, Harry could swear he'd always catch a flash of fear in his Uncles eyes every time. He'd certainly know, he's seen that same look enough times in the Mirror.

Another reason was that he could always hear a voice in his head, hell it his only friend, and from the glimpses he got of the Telly and his Aunts muttering about crazy people he knew that it wasn't normal.

The voice was a lifeline to little Harry, always telling him when his cousin's gang was going to attack him or when there was any food in a nearby trash bin.

It wasn't just that though, it promised him that one day he would leave this hell hole, but not before having his vengeance and ripping the Dursleys to shreds.

Now, it might seem odd for a child of 8 to get giddy over such gore and death, especially to the only people he has ever known in his life, but Harry was special, the voice had been singing to him lullaby's of Anarchy and Blood since he was only a little Babe.

It was all he has ever known, the Dursleys never taught him anything or let him interact with other people, everything he has ever learned was taught to him by his friend, even his Morals…. As limited as those had been.

If there was one thing that the voice had stressed on all his life, it was that he was above these vermin, they weren't special like Harry, and soon they'd know it too, they'd rue the day they dared look upon him yet alone touch him.

As harry was finishing up and setting the table with all the food he'd never get to try, he thought about the greatest offence his relatives have dared commit, to him anyway. They hid Magic from him, they thought that they could deny him his Inheritance, the voice told him he was blessed! That those who weren't were only animals, and yet they dare try and strip away his birthright!

As Harry got back into his cupboard with the glass of water he was allowed, the voice spoke to him after not haven spoken the whole day, a first really, it got Harry really worried but the voice had promised to never leave him, he trusted it.

'_**Harry, I think its time. Time to leave and time I told you the truth of who I am and who you are'**_

'_who I am? What do you mean, im harry potter, you told me so! Please don't tell me im actually Freak?!'_

'_**Child! You are no freak, yes you are Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but at the same time you are so much more. You're special even among Magicals. Do you remember my lessons on the Old gods and the Ages of the Warlocks?'**_

'_Yes of course, thanks to you and your Occlumency lessons I don't think I can ever forget anything anymore'_

'_**You are one of them Harry, but not any, you hold the highest rank among a Gods Faction, do you remember what that was child?'**_

'_Yes, it was the Avatar wasn't it? The only way for a God to walk among the Earth is to pick the worthiest follower and join with him as one, and even then only the Greatest Gods could do it, wait you don't mean you're one, are you?'_

The voice would've gazed proudly upon his young protégé… that was if he had a body that is

'_**Yes I am, I have awoken 7 years ago, it was Prophesized that a child would one day conquer death and cause the Jumpstart of the days of Old. He would be my Avatar of Darkness, for I am the Dark God, Eldest of the Eternals.'**_

'_Well… fucking hell'_

'…_**..I expected more awe and reverence, is that really all you can say about finding out im the Greatest Being in Existence?'**_

'_You're the one who taught me the Avatar and God were joined and basically the same entity, im not worshipping myself, people should be worshipping ME'_

'_**Fair enough, I wouldn't have an Avatar that would act like a sheep anyway. Moving on, I have spent the last 7 years gathering any power I could from my domain, it is still an endless source but your body can only handle so much. However, now I have gathered enough that we can travel into my domain where I will train you in the Old ways until you're 11 years old and you can go to Hogwarts. Sadly, we can't kill the vermin you live with yet, since even after we return, and as much it pains me to say it, we won't be strong enough to defeat powerful forces like those of Dumbledore of the Dark lord so we can't reveal our cards just yet, not before your second magical maturity anyway. I will of course rid us of that pesky soul in our scar first thing after we leave'**_

'_Still can't believe I'm housing someone else's soul, let alone the Dark Lords'_

'_**Now, I need you to relinquish control temporarily so I can do what needs to be done. We have to be fast though, if I spend too much time in control we could burn to a crisp due to Magical Overload'**_

'_Yeah Yeah, you've hammered about the consequences long enough for the message to get through'_

Harry left his mattress sitting down on the ground cross-legged and began taking deep breaths trying to enter his mindscape. It took him a minute or two but he eventually felt himself slipping away.

When he opened his eyes, it was like he was looking through someone else's view, he couldn't control himself, its definitely a weird experience.

His mouth started speaking on its own, chanting in an exotic sounding language, it was rough though, ancient sounding. While this carried on, the Dark God spoke into his mindscape

'_**Harry, this ritual requires blood, our blood, and its purpose is to make it seem like we're still here to power the Blood Wards'**_

'_Go ahead, I'm no stranger to pain and blood'_

His hand rose without his control and he slashed at the palm of his other hand with the knife he smuggled from the kitchen, causing a significant amount of blood to drip on to the floor while he continued chanting in the Old Tongue.

In a Flash he felt as if something disconnected from him, he oddly felt empty now like he'd lost a feeling of being loved he never thought he had.

'_Whow what was that?_

'_**That was your mother's protections being transferred to the blood instead of you. A necessary step to maintain the wards unfortunately, they were quite well done for a witch of this age'**_

'_I don't really want to talk about this right now…'_

'_**As you wish, now let's get a move on, you have to at least adequately know how to stand your ground by the time we get back'**_

And so, standing up, The Dark God, or Harry now really, moved to the nearest show and melded into it, disappearing without a trace or sound, not to be seen in this world until the time for his eventual return to the Magical World once more.


End file.
